One Year
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Wyatt comes home late one night and finds Chris crying in the Lounge. What is wrong with Chris? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I own nothing. New story. I own nothing. Maybe some boy on boy action later! Enjoy!

* * *

"See you later Wyatt," Jake yelled from his car before driving off.

Smiling I turned around and walked into the Manor. I thought that I would be home alone. Mom and Dad had a date tonight and Chris was supposed to be at the library working.

When I opened the door though I hear something weird. Putting everything down as quietly as I could I followed the sound into the Lounge. I looked around, but I couldn't find anything to explain the noise.

Walking further in I saw something I thought I would never see. Chris was curled on the floor under the windows. He might usually sit there, but the tears that were streaming down his face were new.

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it. I moved so I was sitting across from him and waited. Chris wasn't the type of person to talk to me when he was upset.

"I shouldn't have told her," Chris said softly.

"Told who what?" I asked in a whisper.

"Bianca," he said looking up at me, "I told her."

"Told her what Chris?" I said getting confused.

"No," he said shaking his head, "You'll hate me too."

My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe he would say that. He knew that I wouldn't hate him. He was my little brother and that meant more to mean than anything else.

"Chris," I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not dating Bianca," Chris said slowly, "But I am dating someone."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Who are you dating?"

"Jake," he said looking at the floor.

I stared at him in disbelief. I knew that Jake was gay and everything so that part didn't bother me. The fact that Jake was two years older then him and that they had both hidden it from me.

"How long?" I asked carefully.

"Almost a year," Chris said looking back at me, "You don't hate me?"

"No," I said firmly, "I don't care that you're gay or that you're dating Jake. Although I'm not really pleased that he's a few years older then you, I'll get over that. What gets me is how long you two kept it a secret."

"I'm sorry," he said pathetically, "I was just scared. I know you accepted Jake. But he's not your little brother."

"I don't care," I said smiling, "Just answer me one question."

"Anything," he said hopefully.

"You two are happy, right?" I said in a big brother voice, "Because if he's doing anything you don't like I'll kill him."

"Yes Wyatt," he said laughing, "We're happy. He's really good to me."

"Good," I said helping him stand up, "Come on. I'll let you make me dinner."

Chris laughed happily again while brushing the tears away from his face. It was good to know that Chris felt at least a little bit better. I just hoped he knew that this meant I was going to have to talk to Jake now.

"Let me go change," I said motioning to myself.

"Okay," Chris said nodding.

Going to the front entrance I grabbed my things and went upstairs. Once I was in my room I quickly changed and pulled out my phone. Jake and I needed to talk and now was the perfect time.

"Hey Wyatt," Jake said answering his phone, "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said calmly, "Chris and I are just chilling at home alone and I was wondering if you could come over."

"Sure," he said excitedly, "I'll be over soon."

"Cool," I said hanging up the phone.

I felt a little stupid for not noticing how Chris and Jake acted around each other. Ever since they met they've been flirting. I just never really paid attention before. I didn't think that they would get together.

Walking back down to the kitchen I saw Chris working on making some garlic bread and Alfredo chicken. I'd never say this out loud, but Chris cooked better then Mom sometimes.

Chris looked up when there was a knock on the front door. I smirked widely before going to the door. Jake stood outside looking around nervously. Looking at him I noticed how much he dressed up.

"Hey Jake," I said calmly, "Chris is in the kitchen.

"Okay," Jake said confused.

"Come on," I said smirking.

It was funny to see how uncomfortable Jake was looking. He looked like he was about to run out of the house at any moment. Jake knew that I could easily kill him if called for.

Jake found out about magic a long time ago. He might not be a witch himself, but he loved learning everything he could about us and helping us when he could. That's why he was such a good friend of mine.

"Hey Chris," Jake said waving slightly.

"Jake," Chris said surprised, "Wyatt, you didn't."

"Oh I did," I said laughing, "Jake we need to talk."

"About what?" Jake asked confused.

"You dating my little brother," I said glaring at him.

"Wyatt," Chris said pointing a knife at me, "Don't you even think about it."

"Think about what?" I said shrugging, "I was just going to tell Jake that I know about you two."

"Chris," Jake said looking past me.

"Bianca didn't react well," Chris said calmly, "Wyatt came home and found me. I told him. End of story."

"Nope," I said shaking my head, "You forgot something."

"Wyatt," Chris said turning away, "Shut up."

"Forgot what?" Jake asked slowly.

"What Chris was doing when I came home," I said sitting at the island.

"Wyatt," Chris said glaring at me.

"Tell him Chris," I said staring at Chris.

"It's nothing," he said taking the plates out.

"Chris," Jake said walking around me and resting his hands on Chris's waist, "Please, tell me what's going on."

"I was crying," Chris said looking away, "It's no big deal."

"Chris," he said making Chris look at him, "When was the last time you cried?"

"I don't know," he said shrugging.

"Exactly," I said throwing my hands up, "It is a big deal when you cry."

"I guess," Chris said sighing and resting his head on Jake's chest, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make either of you worry. I just can't believe what she said to me."

"Oh Hun," Jake said hugging Chris close to his body, "It's okay."

Chris cuddled into Jake's body and let out a content sigh. I had never seen Chris do something like that with anyone since he was a baby. It looked like he was just simply happy and content to be with Jake.

When I had first heard about Chris and Jake being together I wasn't really sure how I felt about it. I mean they were my best friends and I wanted both of them to be happy, but I didn't see them happy together.

Seeing them together though made me rethink all of that. Chris looked happier then he had ever. And Jake looked like he would do anything to protect Chris. Maybe them being together was a good thing.

"You're staying for dinner, right Jake?" I said standing up.

"Sure," Jake said nodding, "Sounds good."

"Alright," I said calmly, "Well, help me set the table."

"Okay," he said taking the plates from Chris.

Jake and I set the table while Chris finished the dinner. We laughed and joked around just like before I found out and I was happy about that. It would have sucked if I wasn't friends with Jake anymore.

Chris came into the dinning room and put the food down before sitting down. Jake sat next to Chris and smiled happily. I watched as the two of them interact and found that I was really happy for the two of them.

I also felt stupid for not seeing it before. I knew that they were hiding it, but they gave subtle hints that they were together. Chris could barely keep his eyes off of Jake and Jake always was closer then necessary to Chris.

"So," I said staring at them, "Who all knows?"

"Just you and Bianca," Chris said shrugging.

"Oh," I said nodding, "Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"We should," Jake said looking at Chris, "If you're ready Chris."

"Yeah," Chris said smiling, "We really should."

"Okay," I said calmly.

"Think we can get your parents and our parents together tomorrow?" Chris asked softly.

"Yeah," Jake said nodding, "What time?"

"How about one?" I said waving my fork around, "That way they can eat lunch at the same time and it will give you guys awhile to figure out what to say."

"Cool," Chris said happily, "That sounds good. Thanks Wy."

"No problem," I said smirking, "But Jake, hurt my brother and it won't end pretty for you."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Little angsty. Chris and Jake tell their parents. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll talk to you later, Chris," Jake said as we walked to the front door.

"Yeah," I said sighing.

"Hey," he said making me look at him, "I'll message you once I get home okay?"

"Okay," I said blushing, "Sorry."

"What did Bianca say to you anyway?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing," I said shrugging.

"Chris," he said staring at me.

"That you don't really like me," I said sadly, "That I'm just a stupid fling that you're going to leave once someone better comes along."

"Sweetheart," he said hugging me tightly, "I'm not leaving you. Forget Bianca. She's mad because she wanted to be with you."

"Oh," I said blushing.

"So, I'll see you later?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Good," he said kissing me softly, "Bye Chris."

I watched as Jake left the house. It always sucked when Jake left since I had never really been able to just stay with him unless no one was home. I hated that we had been lying for so long.

I had convinced Jake not to say anything until I was ready. I knew that everyone accepted Jake for being gay. I didn't really get why I was so scared of everyone knowing that I was with Jake.

Now everyone was going to find out and I felt sick. Sometimes I hated that I was empathic. I could usually hid the emotions I felt, but when I felt something strongly it usually made me sick.

Shutting my eyes tightly I rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom. I sat there throwing up until I was just dry heaving. Then I heard the bathroom door open and a sad sigh.

"Nervous?" Wyatt asked kneeling next to me and rubbing my back.

"Yeah," I said miserably.

"Don't worry Kiddo," he said softly, "It will be fine."

"What if Mom and Dad hate me?" I said growing more scared.

"They won't," he said firmly, "They love Jake. And they love you. Everything will be fine."

"Sure?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure," he said nodding, "Why don't you head to bed Chris? I'll clean up the kitchen."

"Because last time you cleaned up the kitchen it almost exploded," I said forcing myself it sit up, "Mom would kill me if you messed up the kitchen again."

"Fine," he said laughing, "But if you look like you're going to pass out, more then you do now, you're going to bed."

"Okay," I said sighing.

I gripped my sides and let out a shaky breath. My stomach was clenching almost painfully. I hated that I couldn't stop the emotions from coursing through me angrily causing me to be so sick.

Wyatt rested a hand on my back and guided me to the kitchen. I knew that he always got worried about me when I got like this. I was just lucky that it didn't happen often.

Once we were in the kitchen I moved slowly away from Wyatt and started to wash the dishes. Wyatt sat down at the island and watched me carefully. He wasn't going to leave me until I was in bed.

"Wyatt," I said turning to him, "Can you go get my cell phone? Jake said he was going to message me when he got home."

"Okay," Wyatt said sighing, "Just don't hurt yourself."

"Yeah," I said nodding.

When Wyatt was out of the kitchen I kneeled on the ground and tried to take a few deep breaths. My head was pounding at it was getting hard to breathe. Everything around me was spinning.

Curling myself up I pressed myself to the floor and waited for it to pass. It usually passed after a few hours of me relaxing. I couldn't do that though. I had so many things I had to do.

"Chris," Wyatt said worriedly.

"Tying my shoes," I said slowly.

"Okay," he said calming down, "Jake already messaged you."

"Thanks," I said standing up.

Taking my phone and checking the message I grinned happily when I read it. It wasn't like it was something big. He just said hello, but it was the fact he was talking to me made me happy.

_Hey Jake._

**What's going on since I left, Sweetheart?**

_Nothing, just a little sick._

**Are you alright? What's wrong? Do you want me to come back over?**

_Thanks Hun, but I'm okay. Just a little…emotional._

**Oh. Is there anything I can do?**

_Promise me that no matter what our families do that you won't leave me._

**I promise. No matter what I'm going to be with you.**

_Thank you. I should go to bed before Wyatt tries to carry me there._

**Okay, get better. I'll be over early tomorrow. I want to make sure you're okay.**

_Okay. I'll see you then._

I hung up the phone only to turn around and see Wyatt glaring at me. Sighing I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk upstairs. I hoped tomorrow would turn to be a better day.

When I got into my bedroom I quickly climbed into bed and shut my eyes. Sleep came almost instantly and I was grateful for that. I really needed to just relax before tomorrow.

"Chris," Wyatt said knocking on the door, "Jake is on his way over."

"Okay," I said waking up slowly.

"You okay?" he asked opening the door.

"Tired," I said yawning, "I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

"Yeah," he said nodding, "I'll tell Jake when he gets here."

"Thanks," I said stretching, "Wy, you don't think Mom and Dad are going to freak do you?"

"Nope," he said grinning, "They're probably be a little confused, but it will be fine."

"Okay," I said climbing out of bed, "See you later."

"Bye," he said leaving.

Staring at the door I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom. I needed to get this over with as quickly as I could. So, I took the fastest shower of my life and got dressed hurriedly.

Walking down the stairs I looked around until I saw Jake talking with my mom. I smiled happily as I saw him laugh at something she said. I loved how everyone loved Jake.

Jake looked up at me and smiled happily before looking back at Mom. He couldn't exactly show everything just yet. We needed to wait for everyone to be here and ready.

"There you are Chris," Mom said looking at me, "Lunch is almost ready. Can you and Jake set the table?"

"Sure Mom," I said nodding.

Mom smiled before walking into the kitchen. I started down the stairs only to stop and grip my head. My head was pounding once again making it a little hard to stand up straight and walk.

"Chris," Jake said rushing to my side, "Are you alright?"

"Dizzy," I said closing my eyes, "I'll be fine when this is over."

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly, "Maybe I should get Wyatt."

"No," I said resting my head on his shoulder, "We need to tell everyone. Now."

"Tell everyone what?" Dad said walking up with Jake's parents, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jake said rubbing my back, "Everything is fine. We just have some news for everyone."

"What news?" Mom asked placing the plates on the table.

"Jake and I are dating," I said slowly.

Jake looked down at me before looking at our parents. His parents were smiling happily at us and it looked like they already were suspecting it. My parents, on the other hand, didn't look as happy.

Mom's eyes were wide with shock while Dad was simply glaring at me and Jake. I looked over at Jake and saw that he was confused about this too. Dad always seemed fine with Jake.

"You're dating?" Dad asked walking closer to us.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"I can't have a gay son," he said orbing out of the house.

"I'll take care of your Dad," Mom said softly, "We need to talk later. Just know that it's okay. That you're still my son and I will always love you."

"I love you too Mom," I said smiling sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay," she said smiling, "Everything will be fine. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mom," Wyatt said knocking on my bedroom door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure Sweetie," I said calmly.

Wyatt walked into my room frowning sadly and sat on my bed. Sitting next to him I rubbed his back and waited. He looked so sad and confused I knew that he had a lot on his mind.

"I didn't know that Chris was gay," Wyatt said softly, "But when I came home do you know what I saw?"

"What Honey?" I asked calmly.

"Chris," he said his voice growing angry, "Chris bawling his eyes out because of something Bianca said to him about being with Jake. Yeah, I know that she wanted to be with him, but she said something so bad that Chris was crying. When was the last time he cried?"

"When he was six," I said instantly, "There was a demon attack and they hurt you. Chris was crying while your father healed you."

"How could Dad say that to Chris?" he said jumping off the bed, "Chris spent all last night throwing up because of how nervous and those stupid empathy. And Dad goes and says that. I thought he was fine with Jake."

"He was," I said soothingly, "Wyatt, I will find out what happened with your father."

"Okay," he said sighing, "Oh, I actually came in here to ask if Jake can spend the night. He's too worried to leave Chris's side. Not that I blame him."

"Of course he can stay," I said smiling, "He really cares about Chris, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," he said grinning, "You should see those two together. It's like when Aunt Paige was dating Uncle Henry. Don't be mad that he didn't tell you, didn't tell any of us."

"I'm not mad," I said shrugging.

"Then why did you tell him you needed to talk later?" he asked confused.

"Because there needs to be new rules," I said sighing, "They're both teenage boys. And I need to make sure that this is solid. That my baby isn't going to end up hurt and that Jake knows what he's getting into."

"Oh," he said understandingly, "I get it. I'm going to Chris's room. Jake and I are camping out there to make sure Chris is okay."

"Good night Hun," I said kissing his forehead, "I need you to send Chris in so we can talk."

"Sure," he said leaving my room.

Once Wyatt was out of the room I sighed sadly. Wyatt cared so much about Chris. He was so over protective of him that he had gotten hurt a lot when they were kids and demons would come.

Now he basically had become, sort of, a father to Chris. Leo loved Chris. I knew that he loved Chris, he just didn't know what to do with him. He never really had a great relationship with Chris.

Chris was a lot different from Wyatt and Leo. He revolved mostly around emotions and art. Of course there was still that little sarcastic boy that loved convincing people he didn't care in there.

I loved Chris for everything that he was. Leo just didn't understand or know how to talk to Chris when things happen. Leo loved hanging out with Wyatt because they both loved sports and they knew what they were talking about all the time.

"Mom," Chris said knocking, "You needed to see me?"

"Oh Hun," I said hugging him, "Don't be nervous. You're not in trouble or anything like that. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after what your father said."

"He hates me Mom," he said sadly, "How can I be okay knowing the one thing that makes me happier then anything is making Dad hate me?"

"Sweetie," I said sitting him on my bed, "You father doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know what to do."

"Did he have to leave?" he asked shaking his head, "I don't care if he never talks to me again, but he left you and Wyatt."

"He'll be back," I said kissing his forehead, "And everything will be fine. I promise you."

"Okay," he said standing up, "Mom, if Dad won't come back because of me we'll figure something out so he won't have to see me."

Chris walked out of the room before I could say anything else. I could tell that his heart was breaking because of this. No matter how hard he tried he wanted the family to be together and happy at any cost to him.

I didn't know how Chris got it in his head that everyone needed to be happy accept me. There was something about how selfless he was that reminded me of how he was when he had gone back in time.

I tried to make sure he didn't feel that the weight of the world was on his shoulders. With how he acted I didn't think that I was able to get through to him. He still tried to control everything.

Chris was so much like him. The only difference being his emotions. Although I don't think that the other Chris had the power of empathy. That was something Phoebe would have been able to tell.

Oh no. Phoebe and Paige. They both needed to be told about Chris. Knowing Phoebe the more we pushed back telling them the bigger her reaction was going to be. I had to convince Chris to tell them.

Although after Leo's reaction I didn't know how up to telling more people he would be. I couldn't let him hide though. I wouldn't. Chris was too strong to have to hide who he was.

Speaking of Leo I needed to call him. I wanted to push talking to him off as much as I could. Both of us were going to be way too upset to even think of talking rationally, but it needed to be done.

"Leo," I said calmly, "We need to talk."

I looked around the room and waited for Leo to come down. He wasn't going to come quickly. He knew that I was probably going to end up yelling at him if he took too long though.

"Hello Piper," Leo said orbing into the room.

Glaring at him I tried to show him how much I was upset by what he did. He needed to know how he had hurt Chris. Chris deserved better then to ever feel like his father hated him.

"Piper," Leo said again, "I know that you're upset."

"Do you have a problem with Jake?" I asked cutting him off.

"No," he said sighing.

"Then explain to me why you said what you did to Chris," I said crossing my arms.

"I was shocked," he said running a hand through his hair, "I didn't know what to do."

"So making him think you hate him makes everything fine?" I said glaring, "Making him tell me that he'll do whatever he can to make sure you never see him again as long as you don't leave Wyatt and I?"

"I thought he was going to be with Bianca," he said firmly.

"And I thought I was going to have a daughter instead of Wyatt," I said standing up, "As you can tell the future changes."

"Piper," he said shaking his head.

"Tell me Leo," I said standing in front of him, "Can you put this aside and talk to Chris? Tell him he is your son and that you love him."

"Not yet Piper," he said softly.

"Then don't come back until you can," I said angrily, "Because I don't know if I can say I love you to a man that made my son hurt that much."

"Piper," he said shocked.

"Out," I said close to yelling.

Leo sighed before orbing out of the room. He already said that he didn't have a problem with Jake being gay, but he couldn't even apologize to Chris for saying what he did.

I loved Leo and there was no doubt in that, but I loved my children. They were my children and they came first. If anyone was hurting them then I would protect them however I could.

"Mrs. Halliwell," Jake said softly.

"Jake," I said surprised, "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry," he said shrugging, "I mean, if it wasn't for me this wouldn't be happening."

"Jake," I said smiling, "Did you pursue Chris?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "But I didn't tell him no either. I encouraged him."

"Good," I said nodding, "I watched you with him. I can see how much you care about him and how much he cares about you. Anyway Chris is strong and if he didn't care about you then you two wouldn't be together."

"True," he said calmly, "Sorry, I just don't want anything to be because of me. I want your family to be okay."

"We will be," I said hugging him, "Leo will get over this. And this whole thing is Leo's fault. No one else's."

"Okay," he said smiling, "Thanks Mrs. Halliwell. Oh and I do care about Chris. I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Then you take care of him," I said firmly, "And I'm glad he's with you Jake. You're a good person."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Last chapter. Might have a sequel. I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!

* * *

"I love you Chris," Jake said while he thought I was sleeping.

Swallowing back a gasp I tried not to show that I was awake. I had never heard Jake say that he loved anyone. In fact he explained to Wyatt that he hadn't said that since his last boyfriend broke up with him.

Now here he was telling it to me while I was sleeping. And he meant every word. His emotions were so strong and it was amazing feeling so much pure love coming from the person that I was falling in love with.

I couldn't le him know that I heard him. He might be able to say it while I was asleep, but while I was awake is a totally different story. He needed time and I needed time too.

Jake was amazing and I was falling for him. I just wasn't sure I was going to be able to say it back to him this early. We had only been going out for a year and everything was just amazing.

I didn't want to ruin everything by saying anything too soon. Having Jake in my life was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I couldn't lose him or lose his love.

"Wake up Chris," Jake said a little louder, "Your mom is making us lunch."

"Lunch?" I asked sleepily.

"It's almost noon Sweetie," he said running a hand through my hair, "You were tossing and turning all night that your mom let you sleep for awhile."

"We have school," I said sitting up.

"You look like you're about to throw up," he said kissing my softly, "Both of us are missing school."

"You mean you're ditching," I said softly.

"You got it," he said grinning, "Come on, you're way more important than school. Now, go to the kitchen and I'll make up a bed for us on the couch and we can watch movies all day."

"Okay," I said knowing fighting would do nothing, "But I'm only watching one musical."

"Take away all the fun," he said laughing.

I smiled happy at him before standing up carefully. Jake was right I was feeling sick, though that was no surprise. I would feel better once Jake and I were out to my whole family.

Hopefully no one would react like Dad did. I don't think I could handle anyone hating me. Mom might have said that he didn't hate me, but if he didn't he wouldn't have said what he did.

Today, I would have to tell them today. If I didn't I doubt I would tell anyone for a long time. I had finally got the guts to say something now I had to go through with this completely.

"Mom," I said when I got to the kitchen, "Oh, hey Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop."

"Chris," Aunt Phoebe said hugging me tightly, "Are you sick again? What happened?"

"Things got a little emotional yesterday," I said sighing.

"Tell me all about it," she said sitting me down.

"Not yet," Mom said putting some toast in front of me, "Let Paige and Henry get here first. Chris won't want to tell the story more then once."

I nodded my head softly in agreement. I didn't even want to tell the story once, but they needed to know. It was just going to take awhile for everyone to get here so I could tell them.

"Mrs. Halliwell do you have…Hello people," Jake said coming into the kitchen.

"Jake," Mom said grinning, "You remember my sister Phoebe and her husband Coop."

"Yeah," he said nodding, "Nice to see you guys again."

"You too Jake," Aunt Phoebe said smiling, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

Jake's eyes went wide before he started to stumble over his words. We might have been able to hide our relationship, but Jake was the worst liar out there. He always got too nervous.

"That will all be explained later," Mom said pushing Jake into a chair, "Now eat Jake. Can't have two sick boys."

"Thank you Mrs. Halliwell," Jake said smiling.

"Call me Piper," she said calmly, "Where is that girl? Paige hurry up."

Uncle Coop looked between Jake and I with this weird smile on his face and I knew that he had figured everything out. I was surprised that Aunt Phoebe hadn't figured it out yet.

"We're here," Aunt Paige said orbing in with Uncle Henry, "What's so important?"

"Chris," Mom said motioning to me, "Has something to tell everyone."

Everyone turned to me and stared quietly. I felt my breathing pick up and I tried to keep a calm face. They needed to know and I wasn't going to let them try to figure out things themselves.

"I'm gay," I said softly.

I closed my eyes and waited for something bad to happen. I didn't expect to feel two pairs of arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. Opening my eyes I saw both Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige holding me.

Smiling happily I hugged them back the best I could before they pulled away. Next I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Uncle Coop smiling knowingly down at me and Uncle Henry nodding his head and smiling.

My eyes traveled over everyone's faces and I saw that none of them held anything but love and understanding. No one hated me for being honest with them or myself and I was happy for that.

Jake was grinning happily from his chair while drinking his water. I laughed at him and threw a piece of toast at him. His eyes grew wide before he jumped across the table at me.

I let out a scream as Jake tackled me to the floor and started to tickle me. Jake knew exactly where I was ticklish, but he usually didn't tickle me. Although I guess he did have a reason this time.

"Jake," I yelled through the laughs, "Please stop. I give."

"Magic word," Jake said smirking.

"Ghost facers," I said out of breath.

"Okay," he said smiling.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say they're dating," Aunt Paige said calmly.

"Yup," I said grinning, "I'm dating Jake. You already knew, didn't you, Uncle Coop?"

"Yes," Uncle Coop said nodding, "I was the one put on your case."

"Oh," I said softly, "Good."

"Now that everyone knows," Jake said helping me up, "I have the movie set up."

"Which one this time?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You'll see," he said wrapping his arms around my waist, "Just remember it's my favorite."

"So total musical," I said shaking my head.

Jake laughed happily and walked into the living room with me. He let me sit on the couch and fussed over me to make sure that I was comfortable. He was the type of guy that loved to take care of people.

Every time I brought it up though he just pointed out his zodiac sign. He was a mother hen in ways. Loving to take care of every person that was ever around him. It's what I loved out him.

"Jake," I said grabbing his hands, "Calm down."

"Chris," Jake said sighing, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," I said placing a hand on his face, "Talk to me."

"You're family is amazing," he said softly, "You're luckily to have them."

"Yes I am," I said nodding.

"No one in my family will talk to me besides my mom and dad," he said sadly, "I have an older brother. When I came out he cut off ties with me and my parents. He told everyone else too. I'm jealous that your family loves you so much because I miss mine."

"Jake," I said hugging me, "I'm sorry Hun."

"I know," he said biting his lip, "I shouldn't be jealous. I really am happy that your family loves you so much."

"You'll see," I said kissing his lips softly, "Everything will be fine and you're part of this family now."

"Thanks," he said kissing me back.

I placed a hand to the back of his neck and kissed him firmly. Jake moaned softly and moved closer to me. We sat there making out until I heard someone clear their throat loudly.

"I know that the two of you are happy that you're out," Mom said trying not to laugh, "But do you have to do that? That is just something a mother doesn't need to see."

"Sorry Mom," I said breaking away.

"Will you be staying another night Jake?" she said smirking.

"No," Jake said sighing, "I really should head home later. You know after being here quits being fun."

"So once Wyatt gets home?" I asked innocently.

"Maybe," he said shrugging, "That or when I have to start working."

"You're welcome as long as you want," Mom said laughing, "Just clean up after yourself. Come on Jake. You should know you're like a son now. Although you don't eat as much."


End file.
